


No One Gets to Hurt You but Me

by smallandstrange



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bloodplay, Bottom Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is a baby serial killer, Hux loves Kylo in his own weird fucked up way, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, MySpace!AU, Posessive Behavior, Revenge, but Kylo doesn't mind, but weird comfort, horatiosroom, kidnapping (?), myspace - Freeform, weird gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallandstrange/pseuds/smallandstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I've caught so many feelings for the actual literal hell that is horatiosroom's Kylux Myspace AU. Credit for this sin goes to them. Also find them on tumblr and see all their amazing art. </p><p>A bloodied and bruised Kylo Ren shows up on Hux's doorstep after an altercation with a bully. Hux does not take this well.</p><p>A quick content warning, there is violence. And lots and lots of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets to Hurt You but Me

Kylo didn’t know why he decided to come here. Hux would probably just make things worse. Laugh at him or at least tease him for being weak. As he stood there on the porch trying to hold back tears, he wondered if he’d made a mistake, expecting comfort from Hux of all people.  
Kylo jolted when he saw the doorknob turn. It opened and Hux was standing there in a pair of black silk pajamas. Kylo knew he’d mistake to come there the moment he saw Hux’s face.   
At first, he looked a little surprised to see Kylo there unannounced. But then, the look slowly faded to one that was deadly and hollow. It was nothing like Kylo had ever seen before; not even like the look he made dragging his scalpel across Kylo’s bare skin. It made him tremble. Hux did not say anything. He stepped outside. Kylo would have backed away if he weren’t paralyzed where he stood; the look in Hux’s pale, predatory eyes revealing the darkness that lived inside him. He reached for Kylo’s face and dragged a finger across his bloody lip, smearing red. He traced a red line with the same finger across his purple-mottled jaw. Kylo winced at the pressure on his bruised flesh. Hux cupped his face and studied his black eye- a thin veil of scientific curiosity barely covering the emotions within. Kylo realized with horror that Hux’s hands were trembling. 

_“What’s wrong with him?”_

“Who?” he whispered to Kylo. His voice was dead with calm, but his entire body vibrated with rage.

Kylo was truly terrified. He’d gone there for comfort, and perhaps some “distraction” as well. Not to get some dumb jock murdered. It sent a thrill through him though, the thought of Hux killing for him.

“I asked who.” He whispered again, his grip on Kylo’s face tightening painfully. 

…………….

Hux had skipped school that day. Why? He just didn’t feel like it. He hardly had to pretend to be sick at all and he was sure Alice was not convinced, but she always let him do what he wanted anyway. He considered texting Kylo to tell him, but decided Kylo would manage without him. However, he knew something was wrong when he saw Kylo’s Myspace that afternoon. It was full of vague unprompted updates like “iM nOt OkAy ThAnKs 4 aSkInG T^T” and a higher than usual volume of annoying quotes from those insufferable, talentless bands he liked. Hux brushed it off.

_“The drugstore probably ran out of his favorite hair dye or something.”_

He had not expected this; Kylo in tears on his porch late that evening, with a split-lip and a black eye, his striped tank top dotted with dried blood, and dirt on the knees of his hot pink jeans. The sight would have almost been arousing; his pretty face wrecked like that. But it was not, because it was not Hux who had done that to him. It was someone else. The thought made him feel more murderous than usual. 

“I asked who.” Hux’s already thin patience was wearing thinner. 

“Can I come inside first?” Kylo asked in a trembling voice. His eyeliner was smearing pitifully. Whoever did this was going to pay. Dearly. 

Hux responded by grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him inside. 

………….

Kylo got chills from the way Hux looked at him as he sat him down on the bed. It was almost hungry, but at least he seemed to be cooling off from earlier. Kylo hoped he never saw Hux that angry again. Hux went over to his desk and grabbed some medical supplies and his notebook. He looked Kylo up and down before writing god-knows-what in that fucking notebook of his, glancing back at him occasionally. 

Hux took out a peroxide wipe and then straddled Kylo; peering at his face. 

“This is going to sting a little, but I know you’ll like that.”

Kylo’s breathing hitched. He felt a jolt between his legs.

Very delicately, Hux dabbed around his cheekbone. The sting of the peroxide felt grounding and helped him focus on something else than the neediness rising within him.

“Tell me who it was.” Hux said as he continued tending to Kylo.

“You know, just those dumb guys from the football team. They’ve always had it out for me.” Kylo looked away. They were always making his life a living hell. Fucking preps.

“But there’s one in particular, isn’t there?”

Kylo looked away, but Hux grabbed his face and brought it back to his gaze. 

“Why won’t you answer me?” He dragged his thumb across the bruise along Kylo’s jaw bone for emphasis. Kylo gasped sharply.

"B...Because. I don't want you killing anyone. Promise me."

"I promise." Hux rolled his eyes at Kylo. "Now tell me."

“Fine, it’s Liam. And what do you care anyway? I’ve gotten way more messed up than this before.”

“Because.” Hux replied, his eyes gone steely. “No one gets to hurt you but me.”

Kylo’s heart fluttered. 

_“Wow.”_ He thought. _“That’s actually kind of…”_ he searched for the right word.

_“Sweet?”_

“Now hold still while I finish you up, and then maybe I’ll give you a reward for being a good patient.” Hux ordered, smirking as his free hand traveled up Kylo’s thigh.  
……………

Hux looked at the clock from the bleachers where he’d been reading a book on torture and execution in the ancient world and reviewing his notes all afternoon. He was alone. Weightlifting had been out for an hour now. Everyone else was long gone. Hux slipped on a pair of blue surgical gloves and packed his bag before walking into the boy’s locker room. 

“Hello?” A voice called out from the other end of the locker room as the door closed.

Hux walked towards the voice. He breathed deeply, trying to center himself and calm down. Not to calm down because he was scared, but because he was excited. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Liam looked over at Hux, tying his shoes and putting on his backpack. He looked like a shark in a blonde wig; his black beady eyes infuriating Hux.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“You stalking me or something?”

“You always have weightlifting after school during off-season. Then, you stay an extra hour afterwards. It’s the perfect way to get you alone. So yes. I suppose I have been.”

“Fucking weirdo.” He spat, brushing Hux aside. At lightning quick speed, Hux reached out and grabbed Liam’s with an iron grip, bending it backwards painfully.

“You hurt someone I happen to like.” He whispered to Liam in a venomous tone.

“Oh my God.” He replied, snorting with false bravado. “This is about that faggot Kyle or whatever the fuck his name is? What are you gonna do, Hannibal Lector? Feed me my own spleen ‘cause I picked on your little boyfriend?” The air had a sharp, salty tinge to it. He could only do so much to hide his fear and pain from Hux. 

“I considered it.” Hux admitted before cold clocking him. 

"Idiot." he said to the unconscious body.

Hux had a particular advantage with these overly muscular idiots. They always underestimated his strength. He made quick work of tying Liam to one of the locker room benches. The tedious part was waiting for him to wake up. He didn’t want to set up yet either. Part of the fun was them watching. 

“Oh good. I was starting to get bored.” 

Liam looked at him with horror, struggling at the cables before spitting out a tooth fragment and stuttering out apologies and pleas for mercy.

“Let me tell you a little about yourself.” Hux began. He felt his cock twitch at the overwhelming smell of human blood.

“You feel empty inside. All the time. You’ve felt it your whole life; that dead feeling. And there’s only one thing that makes it go away. That makes you feel alive…” 

He reached into the bag and started unfolding a large tarp, setting it in front of the bench.

“You like hurting people don’t you, Liam? Don’t try to lie to me. I’ve heard all the rumors.” He said, kneeling down on the tarp and setting out tools from his medical kit. Liam whimpered like a stray dog about to be skinned alive as he watched Hux prepare.

“You’ve found an outlet for it in sports. Who cares if you break someone’s arm? Give them a concussion? It’s all just part of the game, but secretly, it’s the part you love most, isn’t it?”

Liam’s terror faded to wonder as he listened to Hux, blood still streaming from his nose.

“I can see it in you. It’s written all over your face. When you were younger your neighbor’s pets would sometimes… _disappear_ , wouldn’t they? The neighborhood children never liked you and no one could quite figure out why…”

Liam nodded. His eyes wide. He grinned, blood running into his mouth. 

“You’re like me too?” he asked Hux.

Hux slapped him hard across the face. He inspected the blood on the back of his hand. It had a lingering stench to it and none of the pleasant coppery aroma that Kylo’s blood did.

“You think getting off on beating people senseless and drugging cheerleaders makes you Patrick fucking Bateman, don’t you?” 

He picked up a pair of pliers. 

“You’re disgusting… Unrefined. You are nothing like me.” He stood up, staring down at the boy.

“You’ve fucked up. You hurt the wrong fucking person this time. Don’t look so scared, I made the mistake of promising someone I’m rather fond of that I wouldn’t kill you. But I have to thank you. Because of you, I’m trying something I’ve never tried before.” He said, his voice giddy with excitement.

…………

“Just spit it out.” 

Kylo put down his biology textbook and looked at Hux with a perturbed expression. 

“I don’t know what you did, but you did something.” 

“Whatever are you talking about, Kylo?” Hux asked, a devilish grin betraying the innocence in his voice. 

“Liam wasn’t at school last week and then when he finally shows up looking like hell, he doesn’t trip me in the hall, doesn’t call me names, he doesn’t say a single word. I walked by him during gym class and he backed away from me. Looked at me like he was terrified. What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Close your eyes.”

“What?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

Kylo eyed Hux suspiciously before closing his eyes anyway. Hux’s surprises were always… interesting. He heard Hux’s footsteps as he walked to his desk and picked something up. Then more footsteps as he walked behind Kylo. Kylo tensed up, not sure what was going to happen next. He heard a faint clattering sound as Hux took whatever he’d pulled from his desk. It must have been jewelry of some sort, because Hux slipped it over Kylo’s neck and fastened it. He felt something like beads settle on his chest. 

“Open your eyes.”

Kylo looked down. It was a necklace made of surgical wire. 

_“Hux must have made it.”_

Strung on the surgical wire were ten oval pieces. In the middle were the two biggest pieces and then they got smaller as they went out to the sides. Kylo picked one of them and examined it with curiosity. It was hard and thin but with some give to it. Almost like plastic. It was oval shaped and curled in towards the edges. They all did. They were opaque and pale, but on the edges of each piece there was a dark reddish trace, almost like…

 _“Blood.”_

He dropped the piece, which rattled back to his chest. They were fingernails. It didn’t take Kylo any stretch of his imagination to figure out who’s they were either. No wonder Liam acted so terrified earlier… Hux had done that to him. He’d done it for Kylo, too.

Kylo looked up at Hux, his eyes wide and welling with tears.

Hux grabbed his hand. There was a possessive, fervent look in those pale eyes of his.

“It’s like I said.” He began, with an ice cold edge to his voice. “No one gets to hurt you but me. I promise you no one will ever touch you again.”

“No, Hux… I…”

“I don’t care if you’re mad, I—“

Kylo threw his arms around Hux and cut him off with a kiss. Hux struggled at the embrace, but Kylo held on tight.

When Kylo finally pulled away from Hux, he was still crying, his teary eyes full of unadulterated joy and purple glittery eyeliner streaming down his face. 

“Hux, I love it. This is the most amazing thing anyone’s ever given me.” His voice was thick with emotion.

Hux glared at him, red-faced as he smoothed his hair back into order, but Kylo could see that secretly he was relieved Kylo liked it. Kylo had learned over the past months how to decipher all of his little death angel’s cryptic expressions.

“I just wish there was some way for me to thank you.” 

“Perhaps there is.”

Kylo pulled off his shirt, and then reached back behind his neck.

“No.” Hux said. Kylo froze. “Leave the necklace on.”

Kylo felt his heart flutter. He undid his studded rainbow belt and then wiggled out of his skin tight jeans and boxers, putting on a show for Hux. Hux donned a pair of gloves and licked his lips as he watched; a gesture that went straight to Kylo’s cock. Hux unfolded a tarp and laid it on top of the bed.

He stood up and walked over to Kylo. 

“So pretty…” He breathed adoringly before guiding Kylo to lay down on the bed, kissing him. His mouth trailed to Kylo's jaw. The bruise was almost gone. He nipped lightly, but still hard enough to illicit a gasp from Kylo. He continued kissing and nipping down the boy’s throat and chest until he reached his nipple, licking at the piercing and taking it into his mouth sucking lightly. Kylo moaned from the heady mix of pain and pleasure, grinding into Hux’s crotch. Hux sat up, straddling Kylo and unfolded the small razor he always kept in his pocket. Kylo’s breath hitched when he saw the razor. Hux brought it down to Kylo’s chest, beaming down at him adoringly. He dragged the razor lightly down the middle of his breastbone, drawing blood.

“I wanna cut you open.” Kylo could hear the way Hux strained to contain the arousal in his voice. More tears sprung in his eyes from the sharp pain of the cuts. It felt clean, cold and beautiful; just like the boy on top of him. Hux continued the line down his abdomen.

“I wish I could crack open your ribcage and crawl inside you.”

Kylo gasped, this time not at the pain but at the blinding arousal that was coursing through his blood. Hux reached back to his desk for an alcohol wipe and cleaned the razor before folding it and chucking it behind him. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them and licked the length of the scar. He planted a fierce kiss on Kylo’s lips. It tasted like cheap cigarettes and the warm metallic flavor of his own blood. 

“Wish I could hold your beating heart in my hands while I fuck you.” Hux sighed as if whispering the sweetest of love poetry. He grabbed at Kylo’s already unbearably hard cock.

Kylo’s head was swimming. And if Hux’s own panting was any indicator, he was equally far gone. Kylo had an idea. He sat up so that he was face to face with Hux. He drew his finger along the scar and then brought it to Hux’s mouth who sucked the blood off of it as if it was the elixir of life. 

“So yummy…” his breathless voice was nearly inaudible.

Kylo rolled and shifted their positions. Hux looked up at him with questioning irritation as Kylo undid his twill pants and ripped off the immaculate leather shoes.

“I want to thank you for making me yours.” Kylo said before pulling the tight black turtleneck over Hux’s head. Cold blue fire erupted in Hux’s eyes. He sank down towards the mattress and smiled expectantly up at Kylo. Kylo took two fingers and slid them into his own mouth. He sucked on them provocatively making sure that Hux was watching all the while. Then, he drew out his slick fingers and pushed them inside of Hux. He watched as Hux’s half-hard cock twitched at the sensation. He thrust the fingers in and out. Watching Hux become undone like this was intoxicating to Kylo. Almost to the point that it made him (just almost) forget his own arousal. He pulled the fingers out and then lined himself up to Hux’s entrance. He looked down at Hux. Kylo had never topped before and he needed confirmation that this was okay. 

“You haven’t thanked me yet.” Hux said, grinding his hard member onto Kylo’s and giving him a devilishly seductive look. Hux was so tight around Kylo that it took all of his almost non existent self discipline to keep from coming right then. His thrusts made Hux gasp beautifully. The sounds went to Kylo’s head like a drug, along with the sensation of the necklace bouncing against his chest. Hux reached up and placed a palm on Kylo’s chest, over the necklace. 

“You’re mine. You’re all mine.” He said between gasps, his eyes swimming with arousal. 

“All of me, my angel of death.” Kylo responded, drawing a finger through the blood on his chest and rubbing it across Hux’s cock, making him shudder. Hux drew his arms around Kylo, digging his fingernails into his back and burying his face into Kylo’s bleeding chest. From Kylo’s ecstatic headspace, he could hear Hux whispering inaudibly against his skin; feel the unknown words as movements of his lips and warm breath. After a moment, Kylo began to make out some of the words.

“Mine… all mine… Alive… you make me feel alive… mine…” 

Hux gripped even tighter on to Kylo. He felt blood pooling around Hux’s fingernails. The pain only made him go faster. Hux took away one of his hands, fingertips stained with blood. He brushed one of them across his lips, swiping his tongue across to taste. He brought the hand lower and closed the red fingers around his own erect member thrusting into his fist. He shuddered as he was overtaken by a violent orgasm. The sight of Hux losing control in such a primal way; drenched in sweat, his normally neat hair going in every direction, Kylo’s own blood on the corner of his mouth, riding Kylo’s dick and pleasuring himself was more than enough to push Kylo over the edge. He was the only one who could make Hux like this. The only one who could make him feel alive. Kylo belonged to him. His eyes rolled back as he came inside Hux who was still spasming around his cock with the aftershock of his own orgasm. Kylo rolled off of Hux and flopped onto the bed. He winced pleasurably at the pain of the bleeding crescents dotted across his back.

He gave Hux a light peck on the lips, and pulled him towards him. Idly, Hux reached over and closed his fingers around the necklace.

“I’ll treasure it forever.” Kylo said, tracing his finger up and down Hux’s spine.

“Have I thanked you sufficiently?” Kylo asked, smirking at the wrecked boy laying next to him.

He searched Kylo’s face as though pondering an appropriate response. 

“It was sufficient.” 

His expression and voice would have looked hollow to an outsider, but Kylo could see the corners of Hux’s lips turning upwards ever so slightly.


End file.
